


Belly Rub

by Anonymonimus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As in Im drowsy and partially drunk, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Im actually not all there, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, excuse everything, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a belly rub to satiate Dean's odd dog-like behaviours quickly escalates into something more...sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Rub

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm so tired right now, like you don't even understand**
> 
>  
> 
> **First Supernatural fic after finally catching up with everything that's happening XP (Just to be clear, we are at season 9 episode 17 right? like episode 18 is the next scheduled episode, isn't it?)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyways so this is after the episode where a warlock gains powers from eating certain parts of an animal and Dean drinks an elixir for an Inuit spell that enables him to talk to animals but consequently act and react like them in certain situations.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So yeah.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Excuse everything wrong with this I am drowsy and partially drunk.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yeeeeyyy**
> 
>  
> 
> **NOW ENJOY!**
> 
> * * *

Sam and Dean had retreated back to their motel room after temporarily dropping the dog that had helped them catch the warlock killer at the shelter. They would bring it to a nice and loving family as soon as the Inuit spell Dean had used to communicate with it would wear off. However, as it was, the dog-like behaviour Dean had been experiencing was only getting worse. Though he did ardently claim he had no urge to sniff anyone's butt, Sam began to think otherwise regardless of the effort he made to maintain normal appearances.

As it currently was, Dean was sprawled on his bed, rolling and rubbing his back against the mattress and covers as though marking it with his scent, the most content of expressions on his face. Sam sighed and thanked Kevin before hanging up his phone and tossing it on the table. "Kevin said he couldn't find any information on when the spell would stop." Sam declared.

Dean stopped mid-movement and darted his eyes towards his brother, "It's not permanent though…is it?" he asked worriedly.

"That's one thing Kevin is sure about." Sam declared, sitting on his own bed and grabbing the remote, "But it could last for a few more days just like it could end in the next few minutes."

"Oh well…" Dean shrugged off quickly and resumed whatever it was he was doing, "As long as it's not permanent, that's all that matters."

"That's strangely optimistic of you." Sam remarked.

"Yeah." Dean agreed slowly, "I guess it is. Must be the dog thing. They're always happy aren't they?"

"Sure. I guess." Sam smirked and leaned back as he switched the TV on.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said after a brief moment, "Scratch my stomach."

"What?" Sam asked, dumbfound by the request. "Why?"

"I have the urge to have my belly scratched," Dean explained, arching his back into the mattress as he rubbed against it, "And that yorkie said you were the best at those."

"No." Sam replied immediately, a small blush tainting his cheeks.

"Come on, man." Dean pleaded, "Do me a solid!"

"No." Sam repeated, "Now stop indulging in the spell and at least _try_ to act human, maybe it'll help wear it off."

"But come on Sam," Dean insisted, pulling up his shirt as to expose his stomach, "Just a quick belly rub!"

"If someone walked in here right now," Sam said, turning his eyes away as his blush spread, "They would definitely get the wrong idea…"

"Well it's a good thing that won't happen now, is it?" Dean retorted, "Now come on!"

Sam hesitated. He looked at the television, the door then back at Dean before he sighed in defeat and tossed the remote away. He moved to the edge of Dean's bed, awkwardly shifting in place as his brother continued to wriggle randomly on the bed, holding up his shirt in such a provocative manner. Sam wasn't exactly sure why he had given into Dean's demand, especially after so little pestering on the latter's part, but then he assumed most of it probably had something to do about the less than orthodox repressed feelings he held. It wasn't normal, that he knew, and yet sometimes, Sam couldn't find himself able to care, just like in the given situation.

"Well," Dean chimed, inching closer, "What are you waiting for."

"This is weird." Sam muttered.

"Only because you're making it weird!" Dean stated, "Now get to rubbing."

Sam hesitantly moved his hand to Dean's stomach, flinching when he met his touch. He took in a deep breath as he pressed his fingers gently into his brother's skin and slowly began rubbing, leaving a faint trail of red with each movement. Dean sighed contently and moaned ever so lightly as he continued to push into Sam's touch. He looked so beautiful and Sam was lost in the sight of him for a moment as he continued to absently rub his stomach.

The sounds soon got a bit more erratic and loud but it still took Sam a long moment to notice. When he did, he blushed all the more additionally noticing Dean's flushed face and grimace of embarrassment. Sam was puzzled for a brief moment, not understanding the sudden change of tone Dean was experiencing until he glanced at the growing tent in the latter's pants. Not knowing what else to do and shocked by the physical reaction, Sam pulled away staring at his brother in disbelief.

"What…?" Dean asked, opening his hazy eyes. "Why did you stop…?"

Deciding to make light of situation, Sam replied: "Enjoying it a bit too much, are we?" with a slight, nervous laugh. Dean then glanced down and his eyes shot wide open upon noticing the embarrassment that had rendered his brother more awkward than usual.

"Sammy, I—" he tried but no words followed. What exactly was he supposed to say to defend his apparent boner?

"Yeah, I know, don't worry." Sam said quickly, deciding to justify the awkwardness himself, "It's the dog thing…"

"Yeah." Dean agreed quickly, "Sure."

And for a long, uncomfortable moment, they stayed in place, barely daring to breathe. Sam wondered whether he should move back to his own bed or simply leave to let Dean take care of his problem whereas the latter contemplated going to the bathroom to fix the problem or wait it out. In the end, neither of them dared to move and so listen to the television, completely immobile, frozen in discomfort.

Then, without exactly knowing why, Sam gently moved his hand back to Dean's stomach. Dean flinched and gasped, surprised by the action, but nonetheless stayed in place as Sam's fingers began to glide over his stomach pleasantly again. Dean groaned and unconsciously leaned into the sensation again, lost in the pleasurable feeling it brought on.

And then something quite unexpected happened. Sam's hand slowly began trailing further down Dean's stomach, initially shying around the hem of his pants before slipping beneath. Dean yelped in surprise and clasped Sam's hand as to stop him. His heart was racing but it seemed to stop when he finally crossed gazes with his brother. Dean couldn't actually describe what compelled him to release his brother and accept what would then ensue regardless of what he knew was morally right. Though many would say that this much intimacy between siblings was wrong, it felt right to him and, in the end, it was as he said before: "love is love, no matter from where you get it".

Thus Sam prudently resumed his actions, slipping beneath Dean's boxers and gently grazing against his semi-hard cock. Dean gasped at the feeling and bucked his hips uncontrollably, falling further into the building lust. Sam's gaze went from his hand to Dean and upon seeing his blown pupils and wanton expression, he dared to be bolder. He gently wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock and slowly began to rub the flushed tip with his thumb. Dean moaned and gritted his teeth together, wishing Sam wouldn't tease him in such a manner as he gripped his shirt tighter.

"Sammy…" Dean breathed with a slight whimper.

Encouraged by the evident neediness in Dean's tone, Sam slowly began moving his hand up and down his girth, rubbing at the slit every now and again to smear some of the pre-cum. When Dean's cock became harder and he began writhing all the more, Sam decided to pull it from the confines of Dean's pants and boxers which he pulled down to his ankles.

Dean quickly became more desperate from that point on. His bucks and whines grew more erratically as he neared his point of release. It was around that same time when Sam realized just how hard he had become from simply watching his brother's sensitive reactions. A part of him wanted to see the end of this threw, wanted to see Dean come, but then a more dominant part craved release and so Sam stopped just before the former could achieve his climax.

"Sammy…" Dean gasped as his brother released his grip from his cock. He was so close, "Please…"

Sam smirked and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a quick yet needy kiss before pulling away. He pulled off Dean's pants and boxers from his ankles and tossed them nonchalantly elsewhere in the room. Then Sam seated himself between Dean's legs and was about to slick his fingers with spit when he stopped himself. Dean seemed confused for a moment and tilted his head to the side curiously, quietly interrogating his brother.

"Can I?" Sam asked, "Are you okay with this?"

It took a few short moments for Dean to register the question, "God damn it Sammy," he growled, "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have let you touch me like that!"

Sam blinked, surprised by the apparent annoyance but then smiled, "Just making sure." He said and just as he was about to spit on his fingers, Dean stopped him.

"Wait," he said as he leaned over to the nightstand between their beds. He fished through the first drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube which he tossed to Sam, "Use that."

"Why do you have lube stashed there?" Sam smirked.

"Don't judge me!" Dean barked, "You never know when you'll get lucky!"

Sam rolled his eyes, dropping the matter as he opened the tube and coated his fingers generously. He then pressed the tip of his first finger against Dean's entrance, earning a shiver of delight just before pushing through. Dean hissed lightly but found himself quickly accustomed to the breach and finding more pleasure than pain – something he attributed to the Inuit spell. Soon Sam was able to add a second finger, scissoring and curving as he searched for Dean's prostate. When he finally found it with a perfectly angled jab, he added a third and final finger, assaulting his brother's pleasure spot as he finalized the preparations.

Dean writhed and moaned wantonly beneath Sam, lost in the pure bliss his brother was expertly inflicting. He clutched at the sheets beneath him, threw his head back and desperately met each of Sam's movements like a bitch in heat. "Oh god Sammy…" he said breathlessly between moans, "I can't wait anymore…"

Sam felt the same and so, after a few more thrusts, pulled out his fingers, mildly surprised when Dean whined at the loss. He then quickly reached over at the nightstand's first drawer and pulled out a condom which he made quick of slipping it on his hard on. The he coated his cock in more lube before aligning it to Dean's entrance who whimpered and wiggled in anticipation.

"Come on, Sam." Dean begged, pushing against Sam's cock as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sam returned to the kiss, surprised by how unbothered Dean seemed to be with everything. His brother was strangely open to many things but incest seemed to be crossing the line for him – or so he thought. Perhaps Sam's feelings weren't as one-sided as he had imagined them to be.

Sam finally broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Dean's as he pushed the head of his cock into his brother. Dean cringed and clutched at Sam tightly as he tensed in order to dull the pain. Luckily for him though, the pain seemed to ease away quickly and Dean quickly assumed it had something to do with the spell as no other logical explanation came to mind – not that he thought much about it in the given situation.

Soon Sam was completely inside of him and he rested there for a brief moment, taking his breath and contemplating Dean's beautiful face. Then they kissed and Sam slowly began thrusting his hips in and out rhythmically, careful not to harm Dean who had so recently been breached. And yet Dean craved and demanded more, showing no signs of apparent pain or discomfort which made Sam all the more happy. Dean was so tight, warm and intoxicating, better than any lay he had ever gotten in all his life, and Sam was so glad he wouldn't have to be as patient as he would have been otherwise.

And so he pounded into Dean, moaning and groaning with him and into him when they kissed. They soon moved as one, completely lost in the pure bliss that engulfed the both of them and seemingly transported them into a world where only they mattered. Dean's finger nails dug deep into the skin of Sam's back, clawing through his shirt and leaving marks that would only be discovered much later. Sam, in turn, left nifty little bruises along the side of Dean's neck and a bite mark on his shoulder.

The pleasure then began to reach its peak and Sam and Dean were pulled from the ethereal state they had been in before. Finally, Sam angled his thrust properly and jabbed Dean's prostate head on, eliciting a beautifully erotic reaction from Dean who threw his head back and released the loudest moan thus far. From then on, Sam did his best to continuously hit that specific spot and managed more times than none. Then, Dean tensed and nearly shouted Sam's name as he came, clutching his brother desperately as strands of white painted his bare stomach and stained parts of his shirt. And a few thrusts later, Sam followed.

Sam pulled out of Dean with the last of his strength and laid next to him as he caught his breath. It wasn't long before he sat up and marched to the bathroom to flush away the condom. However, when he returned, he felt a bit uneasy. Sam wasn't exactly sure if he was supposed to return to his brother's side or find a change of clothes and leave him be for a short moment. If Dean was any other girl, he would have immediately crawled back into bed but as it was, Sam wasn't so lucky.

Dean, who's eyes had been closed, propped himself on his elbows and glanced at Sam in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I…I don't know." Sam admitted.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well…" he began slowly, "Do you want me to stay or leave…? Like, I don't—"

"Aw jesus, Sam!" Dean groaned, "Why do you need to make everything so awkward? Come back to bed, bitch."

Sam smirked and did just that, "Jerk."


End file.
